1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor start art, and more particularly, to a motor soft start controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a conventional motor is activated, an instantaneously heavy current is usually generated and heavy enough to damage the motor and electronic elements of the control circuit. Thus, the conventional motor usually employs a bridge rectifier in cooperation with at least one fuse to protect the motor and the electronic elements from damage caused by the overload of the instantaneously heavy current. However, during the operation of the motor, it is quite inconvenient that the fuse is subject to burnout and then the user has to replace the damaged fuse frequently.
Afterwards, some companies developed the art of motor soft start to improve the problems indicated above. The motor soft start is to control and prevent the instantaneously heavy current generated upon activation of the motor operation from excess. However, a conventional soft start controller functions only upon the activation and fails to prevent the motor from abnormal current, such as overload or jam-up of the motor, occurred during the operation of the motor and it may damage the motor.
Further, there is only one single switch mounted on the conventional motor for activation of the motor. Although the user can directly turn on the switch to activate the motor for operation, the user may carelessly touch the switch to turn it on to activate the motor. In light of above, the improvement on the conventional motor is necessary.